fancypantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Wii U\3DS
Fancy Pants characters head back with Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom in Super Smash Brothers Wii U\3DS. Gameplay It has been confirmed that the Final Smash and Footstool Jumping features are returning from Super Smash Brothers Brawl, while the "tripping" mechanism has been removed and the game's Adventure Mode will be significantly different than the Subspace Emissary. It has also been stated that players will be able to send customized fighters from one version to the other, that attack directions will be customizable, and that the pace of the battles will be in between Super Smash Brothers Melee and Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The game will not make use of the touch screen controls that both systems support during gameplay. Characters Fancy Pants Man Movesets Fancy Pants Man has the same moves as in Brawl. Cutie Pants girl Movesets Cutie Pants Girl has the same moves as in Brawl. Mayor Movesets The Mayor has the same moves as in Brawl, and he is still unlockable. Angry Rabbit Movesets The Angry Rabbit has the sames moves as in Brawl. Returning Characters * Mario * Luigi * Bowser * Peach * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Pit * Pikmin & Olimar * Toon Link * Sonic * Marth * Zelda * King Dedede * Lucario * Fancy Pants Man * Cutie Pants girl * Mayor * Angry Rabbit Newcomers * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Rosalina & Luma * Little Mac Stages Nintendo 3DS Stages * A stage similar to Battlefield from Super Smash Brothers Brawl * Gerudo Valley from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * The Spirit Train from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Arena Ferox from Fire Emblem: Awakening * A stage that seems to be based on Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * A stage based on Super Mario 3D Land * A giant room with a Nintendog playing in the background * A stage based on Chapter 11, Virdi, Goddess of Nature from Kid Icarus: Uprising * The Castle of Darkness roof from Find Mii ll * The island from Animal Crossing: New Leaf * A stage based on the beach from Fancy Pants Adventures : World 3 Wii U Stages * A stage similar to Battlefield from Super Smash Brothers Brawl * Skyloft from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * A wrestling arena-type stage * The city from Animal Crossing: City Folk * Dr. Willy's fortress from the Mega Man series * A stage based on Wii Fit * Garden of Hope from Pikmin 3 * A stage based on Pilotwings that also features Wuhu Island * Pyrosphere from Metroid: Other M * Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World * A stage based on the Super Mario Galaxy games * A stage based on the Animal Crossing series and is similar to Smashville * Fancy Pants Adventures : World 3 from Fancy Pants Adventures : World 3 Category:Gaming Category:Crossover